


O Canada

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Manip, Pin-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A slightly belated tribute.





	O Canada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Apologies to Canada and all who sail in her.  
> For Mekare, who's very fond of Fraser, and for Ride, who reminded me it was Canada Day on July 1st.

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/175505098765/o-canada-mific-due-south-archive-of-our-own)

 


End file.
